Star Wars: The New Sith Order
by ajcomicwriter
Summary: Set ten years after NJO! Ben is a teen as he shows flashes of great potential! Tons of lightsaber battles to come!


Star Wars: A New Sith Order  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way own Star Wars or their characters; I'm not making a profit off this story and so on, blah, blah, blah-blah. Thank you.  
  
Please give me feedback, I love feedback. Read and review! This is just the beginning of a story set around 10 years after NJO, and this is, for the most part  
  
Rendar snarled with spite as he ignited his red blade of light, staring down the Jedi that blocked his path. He raised his blade to the side and assumed his customary and practiced position. The Force was his tool, and the best tool that there was. He would use it well, just as he had been trained to do.  
"You should not be here, Jedi," he spat maliciously; "we have only ten minutes."  
"I will give my life to stop you, dark one," the Jedi replied, his voice full of vigor, bravery, and sheer determination, "I swear that I will bring an end to your evil, even if I have to give my life trying. My name is Turth, and I will do everything in my power to stop you, once and for all."  
"You know nothing of true power," Rendar replied coldly.  
Abruptly, the tall, well-built Jedi struck out with his blue lightsaber barely missing Rendar's side. Rendar sidestepped Turth's less effective second blow and struck downward at the Jedi's head. It was blocked quickly by the talented Jedi. Then, Rendar looked down at the Jedi's opposite hand. He was surprised to see a twin lightsaber in the Jedi's other hand. Rendar struck out at the hand holding the second blade, and he felt no resistance at all as the blade sliced Turth's hand like butter.  
"You should have known better than to provoke me, Jedi," Rendar chuckled, trying to turn his saber off.  
His eyes lit up with surprise. He looked down at where his arm should have been, but it was not there. There was a shallow puddle of blood right under the stump that was the remains of his arm. He let out a scream of pain and grasped at the empty space where his arm had been just seconds ago. His gaze then fell upon the Jedi.  
The mysterious and powerful Jedi held one of his sabers in his remaining hand. Two sabers were lying in his lap. He wore a look of serenity and victory on his untidy, bearded face. Rendar recognized his own lightsaber as one of the sabers in the Jedi's lap.  
"I will get to you Jedi," he muttered, "I have a feeling you will survive this, although it would be better for you if you did not. I have but five minutes to get to my ship."  
Rendar turned and ran down the narrow corridor towards the docking bay, "I will come back for you, Jedi," he said sullenly, "one day."  
Just as Rendar left, Turth literally felt the battle station he was inside of tremble and begin to collapse. He found the strength to rise from the ground, interrupting his delicate Jedi healing process. The little healing he had done would have to do for now. He reignited his lightsaber and let the blue blade of energy melt through the walls of the station. After a minute or so, the thin piece of metal finally came undone, giving the Jedi a hole about as big as a table to jump through. He closed his eyes, made the jump, and hoped for the best.  
As soon as he jumped, he realized just how close to death he had been. The battle station exploded right behind him, and he could feel the disturbance in the Force as several hundred voices cried out in pain. Then, the voices abruptly ended, the life behind them stamped out.  
He fell rapidly towards the long, green grass. He was on the outskirts of what appeared to be a deep jungle. He could feel tons of wildlife in and around the jungle, but he felt no imminent threat. Because of this, Turth was able to find relaxation in the Force. He began to heal once again. He wrapped his stub of an arm in tattered cloth. Turth had not been prepared for something like this. There had been no indication of attack: no alarms, no nothing. And yet, the Dark Jedi had converged on him quickly and efficiently. It seemed that the man had sought out Turth on his way to the docking bay, as they were many other ways to get there. Then again, Turth could not afford to make any assumptions.  
Turth had to get in touch with Master Jacen Solo, his master. Jacen was a Solo, resourceful and gifted in the Force, just like Jaina. Turth was sure that he would have the answer to his problems. Jacen always had an answer. Although he was relatively young and in his twenties, Jacen was wise far beyond his years, and very precocious. He seemed to be more attuned with the Force than many of the other Masters who were twenty or so years older than him. His sister was the more reckless one, and she seemed to have more ability in combat than her twin. 


End file.
